Plank Maze
Plank Maze is the eleventh episode of Endurance 2. Overview Nerves are frayed when alliances are broken in the quest to be in the final three. Although victory is near, it has never seemed so far away. No one feels safe today, so all four teams packs their bags and prepare for the worst. Summary The four remaining teams are buzzing with excitement this morning thanks to Orange's decision to eliminate the Samadhi from today's Temple mission. But will the decision not to handicap one of their rivals help protect the Orange team, or will it come back to haunt them? Tyler feels safe with his decision, but Annie and Mike disagree — they both feel at this point in the game, no team is secure. Orange, Brown, Green and Purple gather on the beach with JD to play the day's mission — Plank Maze. In this game the contestants, perched 2 feet off the ground, must travel across a series of isolated barrels by strategically connecting them with slim wooden planks. As they travel from barrel to barrel via the planks, the teams must collect 10 game pieces with letters printed on them. Once the maze of barrels is completed, the team must unscramble a word formed by the game pieces they picked up along the way. The game starts and Purple puts up a valiant effort; however, Green is the leader from start to finish. After they complete the maze of barrels, Mike and Keetin quickly spell out the word "LEADERSHIP" from their game pieces to win the mission. After the mission is over, the time comes for Green to decide which teams they will send to Temple. As Mike wades through their options, he comes to the conclusion that alliances formed earlier in the game aren't relevant any longer. Whoever wins the next day's Temple mission will have no choice but to send the other two remaining teams to Temple, so in order to stay on the island, Green must win that mission. With this in mind, Green decides to send the two strongest teams to Temple — Brown and Purple. But rather than spring the surprise decision on their friends Max and Jenna at the Temple gathering, Green decides to take the high road and tell them face-to-face beforehand in the huts. Max is much more upset than Green bargained on, however, and in search of revenge he makes a deal with Purple that whoever wins at Temple that night will give the loser all of their pieces. At the temple, Brown and Purple battle for the right to remain on the beach. Unfortunately, one team will be banished from the island forever and even though they have the most pieces, Purple loses the game. Brown has survived again. Game Play Pyramid Pieces :To be given away by the eliminated team: Leadership, Heart, Luck, Trust, Discipline, Courage Mission In Plank Maze, the contestants, perched 2 feet off the ground, must travel across a series of isolated barrels by strategically connecting them with slim wooden planks. As they travel from barrel to barrel via the planks, the teams must collect 10 game pieces with letters printed on them. Once the maze of barrels is completed, the team must unscramble a word formed by the game pieces they picked up along the way. Production Notes Quotes: * Mike: "You're going to see who you true allies are because you can only keep one other team safe if you win." * J.D. (to the Purple Team): "This win could propel you to the end of this game." * Annie: "We have six pieces; I don't want another team to use our six pieces to win." * Mike: "We can send anybody up and they can't get revenge on us." * Max: "I'll make you wish you never ever played this game." * Annie: "If we thought of strategy, then Green would not be here today." * Mike: "Just to spite us...just to be like, 'Ha, you have one, they have nine!'" * Annie: "I thought it would be Purple and Brown to the last day..." * Max: "I think Green thinks they're going to win with just one piece!" * Max: "We're looking at it as the Clash of the Titans...whomever is coming back is going to win this game, hands down— Green right now thinks that they're in power and in control because they just won that Temple Mission, but the truth is they're not; Purple and Brown still control this beach, and whoever comes back is gonna control it even more, so Green can think whatever they want, but this is the battle upon battles, the head honchos." * J.D.: "Brown Team looks really confident." ** Jenna: "No, Max does." Trivia *First mission the Green Team has won since Rollerball. *Yellow's request for Brown comes true in this episode; even though both teams were sent up to Temple, Brown eliminated Purple. Category:Episodes Category:Temple Missions Category:Season 2 episodes